Past experiences
by katsian princess
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl who suddenly comes into Orphen's team? Why is she there? And did he ask her to MARRY him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever so please be easy on me with the reviews.

**Past experiences.**

The story begins with a girl in a blue kimono standing atop of a flagpole watching the town she is in making sure nothing bad is happening. This town is also where our sorcerer Orphen will be coming to later on. So the girl then jumps off the flagpole and into the night.

(Break)

"ORPHEN!" Cleo cries. "When are we going to stop for a rest? My feet hurt and I need some sleep!"

"SHUT UP CLEO!" Orphen yells out to Cleo. "We are not stopping for anything. Ok! SO SHUT UP!"

"DAMNIT ORPHEN! Just let us rest at the nearest town ok?"

Cleo asks to Orphen again.

"FINE! We will stay for a few nights at the next town! HAPPY NOW?" with an angry look on his face Orphen was forced to agree. "I see that still you two argue about the simplest things." Majic states. "SHUT UP MAJIC!" both Orphen and Cleo say in unison.

So after a few hours of travelling they enter Harrow village.

"WOW!" Cleo gasps. "This is Harrow village! This place is said to be guarded by some new hero who is actually real." Cleo states to Orphen.

"Whatever. As long as you can stay quiet for a few and at least stay happy for a little while it's ok." Orphen then says to Cleo. So they enter Harrow village and find the hotel to stay for about six nights. They set down their things and Cleo already goes outside to shop.

(Break)

So while Cleo was outside shopping she sees a stage and there is a young girl about her age on the stage with blue hair and eyes there and she begins to sing.

"Wow…" she gasps again. "That girl has a beautiful voice. Not only that she is quite pretty for her age," she then says to herself.

After about a few minutes of listening to the girls singing the music stops and the MC comes out and proclaims "AND THAT IS IT! THAT IS THE END OF SAPPHIRE KATSIA'S PERFORMANCE! PLEASE GIVE HER YOUR FULL APPLAUSE FOR OUR PRINCESS OF THE STARS!"

Cleo applauds with the rest of the crowd and then screams remembering that the girl on the stage is VERY famous around the entire world for being talented at EVERYTHING she does. So after a few hours of shopping she heads back to the hotel where a VERY angry Orphen was standing at the door.

"What is wrong now you stupid sorcerer?" she asks.

"What is wrong is that you bought useless JUNK again while you went out shopping!" Orphen shouts to Cleo.

"Oh be quiet Orphen! And I was so happy coming back from that very beautiful performance too. That girl had the most perfect voice." Cleo states to Orphen.

"What girl Cleo?" Orphen asks. But before he could get an answer a monster comes into the room and Orphen is forced to take everyone outside. There he was about to cast a spell to destroy the beast when the girl in a blue kimono appears and starts slashing at the creature with her sword.

"IT'S THE DRAGON OF THE EAST!" a little girl screams out. Then the entire town shouts. "SHE HAS ARRIVED YET AGAIN TO KEEP OUR TOWN SAFE! HOORAY FOR THE DRAGON OF THE EAST!" so while East fights (I will refer to her to East for a bit) Orphen stands there and watches her fighting. "That girl seems oddly familiar." Orphen thinks to himself. So after a while of fighting East then strikes the monster's arm and it falls down. She then mutters a spell and it transforms into a little girl. "You are alright now." East states to her "Promise me now that you won't turn to EOS magic to get your problems to disappear." She says to her.

The little girl looks at East for a bit then she says "I promise Dragon of the East." She smiles happily and East gets out some cloth to cover the girl in. the girls parents then come and take her home. "I shall now take my leave now. Take care citizens!" and true to her words East disappears. Orphen, Cleo and Majic then go back to the hotel to rest again.

(Break)

That night Orphen was thinking about the girl who came and fought the Eos monster that day (forgot to mention that Eos monsters are humans who use forbidden magic) he tries to forget about her and heads to his room but before he gets to his room Cleo comes to tell him that dinner is downstairs and that they are waiting for him. He REALLY didn't want dinner because he knew that Cleo had made some of her killer stew.

But he came down and he saw that it was not Cleo's cooking but a HUGE display of exotic and tasty foods on the table.

"The hostess said that since the dragon of the east had come and protected us at the hotel we get free food." Cleo said with a smile on her face.

"AWESOME!" that was all that Orphen could say since he rarely got a free meal for a while. So after dinner he goes upstairs to bed for some sleep.

(Break)

There outside the window of the hotel stood a girl wearing a pair of black leather pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with a crescent moon and stars on the chest. She was standing there as if she was watching over a certain person who was staying at the hotel. After about five minutes of watching she walks off into the night.

Morning came and Orphen is greeted with his usual "Get blasted by Cleo's pet Leki." After that though they didn't have to repair the hotel. That was because of also the same reason they got free food. They were all ecstatic. So after the hotel is repaired both Cleo and Orphen go out for some shopping.

"Remember Cleo I'm only here to make sure you don't buy any junk," Orphen states to Cleo.

"Oh lighten up Orphen. When have I ever bought any junk?" she says with a smile across her face. Orphen just sighs then looks straight ahead. Cleo then notices the stage and starts pulling on Orphen's shirt. "What is it now Cleo?" Orphen asks with an angry tone in his voice.

"The stage. The girl from yesterday performed there. I wonder if she will be coming back?" Cleo says.

"Really Cleo… do you think I actually want to see some girl be on stage singing?" Orphen asks Cleo but before her could say anything else he is pulled along with Cleo to the stage.

The MC comes out and then shouts out "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OUR PRINCESS!" he yells to the audience. The girl comes onto the stage but this time she is wearing a mask like the one the girl from the night before was wearing. So she starts to sing and dance. Orphen was just mesmerised by her amazing voice and perfect dancing skills.

And after her performance she walks off the stage. The Mc then comes out to say the closing speech and then stage is packed up. The MC then states "I'm sorry everyone but now our princess must leave. She is VERY tired from her work and needs her rest. Any autographs can be signed in front of the stage. It's about 2 gold pieces for each autograph."

So Cleo goes up to get her autograph but Orphen stays behind. After the shopping was done they go back to the hotel. They had dinner and Orphen went to bed. Again the same girl from the night before was standing on the hill watching over someone in the hotel. This goes on for the whole time they were at the hotel.

(Break)

After the time they had in the hotel they head out again.

"ORPHEN!" Cleo shouts out five minutes after they walked out of the village.

"What is it now Cleo?" Orphen asks.

"lets take a short break ok?" Cleo asks. But Orphen wasn't in the right mood. He was thinking about the girl who saved him the first day they came to Harrow village. The Dragon of the east as she is called. "Hello? Orphen? Are you there?" Cleo asks as she sees that Orphen is thinking so deeply that he is walking in a blank path. "What Cleo?" Orphen asks.

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?" she asks Orphen.

"It's nothing. We will take a break for a bit. I will be by the river if anyone needs me," Orphen says to Cleo and Majic.

So they take a break and they are about a few miles away from Harrow village. Orphen true to his words goes down to the river to think. So Cleo and Majic set up camp… well Majic anyways. Cleo was busy playing with Leki near the river. Then when Cleo saw how much in thought Orphen was she walked over to him and asked what was on his mind.

"I'm fine Cleo," he says to Cleo. "I'm just thinking about the girl who protected us back at that village. Why us? And why was it that when the monster saw her it actually followed her afterwards? It doesn't make any sense," Orphen began.

Cleo then said to Orphen "I think that the dragon of the east cares about everyone in this world and she just thinks we're special," she then smiles and walks off back to camp with Leki. Orphen then gets up and heads back to camp. As he walked he felt like something was watching him. And indeed he was. Another Eos monster was waiting to strike him. It then sprang out and attacked Orphen. "STOP RIGHT THERE FIEND!" someone then shouts out and the monster turns around to find that the dragon of the east is standing at the top of a tree.

"Are you going to fight me or just stare evil creature?" East then asks. The monster then lunges at East and tries to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

S0 during the fight East was cut on her leg. But she still fights on until the monster gives in and then gets a slice on the stomach. She then says the same spell and this time the monster becomes a young man. He looked like he was around 19. When East sees that it was a man she blushed for a bit but then went down to the guy to help him out.

"You are ok now." She states to the young man. "Please do promise me that you won't use EOS magic. You may have lost your girlfriend but using that kind of magic is forbidden and VERY dangerous," she then says to the guy. So after that she gets out some clothing for the man and teleports him home. She then returns to the river for a while to heal up the wound on her leg. Orphen then walks up to her to see if he can talk to her but she senses him, turns around to smile at him, then she calls out

"ONWARD TIDAL!" when she called out, a water dragon that can FLY comes out from the sky and East jumps onto the dragon and flies off.

(Break)

Orphen walks back to the camp and there he meets with a worried Cleo. "ORPHEN! Are you ok? I heard a monster come," Cleo said to Orphen.

"I'm fine Cleo. The dragon of the east came again and fought the monster again," he said to Cleo.

"SHE came again and saved YOU? Now I wonder. Why is it that when YOU are attacked SHE is there to destroy the beast?" she then starts to ask.

"I have no idea Cleo. And why is it that the monsters when they were defeated they became humans? And SHE always says something about EOS magic. What is EOS magic?" Orphen then asks himself.

So after that everyone goes to sleep. There we see the girl who wears the mask standing on a tree branch just out of sight from the others. When everyone went to sleep she then sat down on the branch and watched over one specific person. Orphen…

Then she hears someone walking behind her.

"I see that you have found me out," she says. Orphen then walks out from behind the bushes and states to her

"I have actually known all along. Ever since the time we went to Harrow village," she then becomes quiet but the silence is broken by another one of Orphen's questions.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I cannot tell you my name," she says with a little giggle in her voice. "How's about you ask me something else?" she then asks playfully.

"Ok then… why us?" he asks her.

"Because you are someone I want to protect," she says as she starts to run towards him. She then stops and Orphen is surprised that she has him in an embrace. He breaks free of the embrace and then jumps back.

"What do you want with me?" Orphen asks.

"All I want is this…" is what the girl says before she leans in a kisses his lips. He is EXREMELY surprised at this as he seems to remember the feeling of these lips before.

During the whole thing Cleo found out that Orphen was awake and went out to figure out where he went. She found him and was NOT happy with what she was seeing.

"ORPHEN!" Cleo shouts out. When the girl heard it she lets go of Orphen and calls out "TIDAL! COME FORTH!" then the same dragon as East's comes out from the sky; she jumps onto the dragon and says "Farewell Orphen. I know that someday we shall meet again," and off she flies into the night.

Orphen then turns around and sees Cleo upset. He tries to console her about what happened but she was too horrified by what she saw to even care. "Cleo… CLEO!" Orphen then shouts out. She responds and he gives her the story.

"Oh so that's it. Well at least I know that she came onto you. Not the other way around," Cleo than says.

"Ok then. Now that we have that settled lets head back to camp," Orphen states to Cleo. They walk back to camp where Majic is holding a note where it says it is for Orphen. He takes the note and it reads "If you wish to find the lair of the fair princess, head to the castle that is head due East, there when you reach the golden castle atop the lake, ask for the lady in the fair blue dress." Cleo then looks at Orphen to see that he is reading deeper into the note. "This note is a riddle," Cleo then says to Orphen. "I think I might know what it means too," she states.

"What does it mean Cleo?" Orphen asks. Cleo could see that he was determined to find out the riddle.

"What it means that if you want to find the girl you met before. We must go east and find Lake Azurai. There a castle will stand at the lake and we must ask for the lady in the fair blue dress." Cleo sure did give a full explanation on that one but Orphen was thankful that she figured it out.

"Alright then! We go to Lake Azurai tomorrow!" Orphen proclaims to everyone. Cleo smiles as she enjoys seeing Orphen with his determined face sometimes. And so that night they go back to sleep.

(Break)

The next morning they were all packed and were heading to lake Azurai. During the trip they had to past through a ghost town.

"I'm not so sure about this Orphen," Cleo says shaking. Orphen laughs and says "it's ok. Just stay close and we will be ok," so they walk through when another Eos monster attacks the group. Again East shows up. But this time when she tried to hit the monster with her sword it went through. "so you're a ghost Eos!" East says to herself. The monster then lunges at East but she dodges the attack. "Looks like this is a job for the ANGEL!" she shouts out.

Orphen wondered what she meant by that but then was awestruck at what he saw next.

East takes out a heart shaped pendant which had jewels on it. She kisses the pendant and she transforms into THE ANGEL! This form she had white wings, a halo and white robes on.

"Now to kill you beast!" Angel says. She fights the monster with her superior magic skills then the monster is defeated. She says the conversion spell and the monster transformed into a guy. She blushes again then heads down to the guy.

"you are ok now." She states. "please don't use EOS magic. It nearly killed these people." The man looks at Angel and he promises not to use it. She sends him home using a teleport cloud then turns around to Orphen and says "You will find out everything when you find the home of the Princess of the Stars." Orphen tries to get to Angel but before he could get to her she opens her wings and flies away.

(Break)

So after that ordeal they go again to find the princess of the Stars. Orphen wondered what that meant then Cleo came in to break the silence. "I know what Angel means by princess of the stars, Orphen," she says with a big grin on her face. Orphen wondered why she was so happy. Then he figured it out.

"You don't mean the same girl that is in the note?" he asks. Cleo nods and Orphen is then even more determined to find her.

So now they near Lake Azurai and they all see that there is indeed a large castle at the head of the lake. Orphen then rushes to the door with Majic and co. in pursuit. They arrive at the door of the golden castle and knock on the door.

They hear someone walking to the door and then it opens where a butler was standing at the door. "May I help you?" he asks.

"Yeah. We got a note saying that we were supposed to come here," Orphen says to the butler. He hands the note to the butler and then the butler calls out "Princess! These are the people you sent for!" they hear another set of steps coming down the stairs and they see a girl that is wearing black leather pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with crescent moon and stars on the chest.

"Ok Howard that's enough. And stop calling me "Princess" call me by my name thank you very much," she says to Howard.

She then turns to Orphen and co. and introduces herself.

"Hi there!" she says with a big smile across her face.

"I'm Sapphire Katsia. Also known as the Princess of the Stars. But just call me by my name thank you," she explains. When Orphen heard her name he suddenly has the girl in an embrace.

"Hello to you as well Mr.Orphen. Good to see you as well." She says hugging Orphen back.

"You don't remember me?" Orphen asks. Sapphire just looks at Orphen strangely then gives them her story.

"I am the princess of the planet Katsia. It's a long ways away from here but I can get there whenever I need to. I came to earth as a way to do my soul-searching journey. During my trip I found out that I am a goddess in training and have eternal life until I finish my mission on earth. So while on my travels I did some singing in order to make money and people thought I was great so I continued. I then went to the Tower of Fang to learn sorcery. There I met someone that I loved very much. But I had left the tower a few years later due to my journey. 3 years later and I meet up with my love again. But for 3 years I stayed with him. After the end of the 3rd year an Eos monster came and attacked him. I sacrificed myself to save him. I have been reborn but the fact is I can't remember who I loved so long ago." She states to the group.

Everyone was surprised to hear the story and for some reason Orphen was the one who understood most.

"Well I'm going to go to my hot spring to take a bath. If anyone needs me just come in." Sapphire says and she walks off. Orphen then runs straight after her as if he wanted something from her. So now Sapphire is in the hot spring and she gets in. she hears footsteps and sees that it's Orphen standing there. She blushes FURIOUSLY and hides under the water.

"Sapphire!" Orphen calls out. "I need to talk to you," he says.

Hearing what he said she comes up and says "what is it?" in a shaky voice. Orphen then says to Sapphire. "Mind if I join you?"

Sapphire goes 20 shades of red as she heard that and reluctantly accepts. So Orphen comes in with her and they talk.

"Sapphire. I'm the one you loved all those years ago. I thought that you were dead but now I believe what you said that day." He states to Sapphire. She just stares at him and then turns around saying "Are you sure? I may not remember who it was but somehow some part of me wants to believe that," she then turns around and takes off the blue headband she was wearing. It reveals something that is scribed in sorcerous runes. Orphen then remembers something.

(Flashback)

"SAPPHIRE NO!" Orphen calls out to her. But Sapphire was too injured and too busy to hear. She was destroying a class B Eos monster. After the fight both the monster and her lose their earthly bodies and die.

"Sapphire! Why?" Orphen asks himself. Then a bright light comes out and it's Sapphire. "I love you more than anything else in this world Orphen. Please understand that. I will return but my memories of you will be sealed away. When you find me I will have your name in sorcerous runes backwards. When that happens you will know what to do." The spirit says then disappears.

(End Flashback)

When Orphen remembered that precise moment he knew what the runes were. THEY WERE HIS NAME BACKWARDS! So he leans in to kiss Sapphire but she was refusing wondering if he was going to do something improper to her. She runs to the other side of the spring but that was a mistake. She was cornered by Orphen and so he kisses her lips. Something happens to Sapphire when he did that. Her memories then had something new come to her. They were of Orphen and Sapphire's time together. She got her memory back and kissed him back passionately.

When that was done they parted from each other both panting for air. They get out and get their clothes on. Then they head into the castle. "I FINALLY REMEMBER WHO IT WAS THAT I LOVED SO LONG AGO!" Sapphire shouts to everyone.

"Good for you Sapphire," Cleo says with a smile. "So who is the man?" Cleo asks. Sapphire smiles happily with Orphen sitting next to her and says "It was Orphen!" Cleo was shocked to hear that. So shocked that she fell out of her chair. "ORHEN!?" Cleo shouts out. Sapphire just sat there at the dinner table smiling. Cleo sat there glaring at Sapphire the whole time that they were having dinner.

So after that they all went to bed. But before Sapphire went to her room she went to Orphen and asked for something.

"Orphen?" she calls.

"Yes Sapphire?" he replies. Then Sapphire asks.

"Can you please stay with me in my room tonight?" Orphen was a little uneasy when he heard that but he accepted because it was Sapphire who asked him. So they go to Sapphire's room and when she opens the door Orphen sees a bed and a large suspension chamber. "I forgot to mention…" Sapphire says "I don't sleep in a bed. I sleep in my suspension chamber inside special fluids that help to replenish my body's needs." She states to Orphen. "I will sleep in there. You sleep on the bed over there ok Orphen." She says pointing to the bed next to the chamber but only a few metres away.

"It's ok. I can make do." He says to Sapphire. Sapphire then gets undressed and goes into the chamber.

"Why do you need to be undressed Sapphire?" Orphen asks.

"I must be like this so that my entire body can FULLY take in the fluids properly." She explains. He nods and goes into his bed.

(Break)

During the time she was asleep Sapphire dreams. In it she dreams of everyone around her cheering and calling her name because of her stardom. Then Orphen walks up to her and kisses her. But then something goes TERRIBLY wrong. It suddenly goes dark and she starts having a nightmare. Everyone but Orphen disappears and when she sees Orphen he turns around and starts walking away. "STOP! Orphen! PLEASE IT'S ME!" Sapphire is calling out to him but he is not listening. He walks away with Sapphire chasing him. While the nightmare ensues outside Orphen can see what is happening to her and he finds something on the chamber saying "if Sapphire is having a nightmare. Press the red button to open chamber."

So Orphen is frantically looking for the button. He finds it and smashes it. The chamber opens and Sapphire comes falling out. She tries to get up but is shivering from fear but is too scared to even get up. Orphen seeing her fear comes running straight over to her. Hugs her and then take her to his bed. "It's ok Sapphire." He says trying to reassure her but to no use. So Orphen sets Sapphire in his bed and then he takes off his shirt and goes into bed with her. Again he hugs her but not letting go this time. As she starts to feel the presence of someone familiar Sapphire starts to calm down and go into sleep.

"I sure hope nothing bad happens tomorrow morning," Orphen thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The next morning Sapphire wakes up finding herself in Orphen's bed. Seeing that she is there she goes bright red and tries to get out. Orphen wakes up because of the commotion caused by Sapphire's embarrassment.

"Morning Sapphire," he says to her with a smile on his face. Sapphire turns around to Orphen trying her best to cover herself with the blanket. "g-g-g-good morning Orphen," Sapphire says with fear in her voice. So Orphen lets go of Sapphire and allows her to get dressed.

When they arrive downstairs they see that Cleo and Majic are smiling at them with evil in their faces. "Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Sapphire asks.

Then Cleo speaks "Majic saw what happened last night between you and Orphen Sapphire. It's very funny too. You have a nightmare while sleeping, Orphen opens the chamber then he takes you to his bed despite the fact that you have no clothes on."

Sapphire then goes magma red from hearing that. "Majic!" Orphen yells.

"WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US!?" he yells to Majic. Majic just sat there smiling and eating breakfast. "It's ok Orphen." Sapphire then says reassuringly.

"As long as you did not do anything improper to me while I was asleep I'm fine." She states to Orphen with a smile on her face. They then sit down and have breakfast. After breakfast Sapphire proclaims "I will be joining you guys on your journey! It will be a good thing for me as then I can spend more time with the man I love." She says with a big grin across her face. Orphen just sits there with a smile on his face but Cleo was none too pleased.

(Break)

So they leave the castle with Sapphire as the addition to the group. Then Cleo asks Sapphire a question. "Hey Sapphire?", "Yes Cleo?" Sapphire answers.

"How did you meet Orphen? And give me the FULL story." She asks. Sapphire was expecting her to ask her that so she goes over to Orphen and whispers in his ear. They laugh for a short time then Orphen announces "We will take a break for a while."

"How did Sapphire get Orphen to let us have a break so fast?" Cleo asks herself.

So they stop down by a river where Sapphire tells the story of how Orphen and she met. "I met Orphen while he was still at the tower of fang. I was walking through the hallways to go outside for my lunch when my friend Azalie introduced me to her adopted little brother Orphen or what he was known back then Krylancello. At first I was interested in him as a friend but for about 2 years my love for him grew. I had met Orphen when he was 13 so when he was 15 I told him about how I felt towards him. I didn't expect him to reply back saying that he felt the same way but he did. But after 1 year of being with him I was forced to leave the tower of fang because of my soul-searching journey. I left and for about 1 year I was separated from him. I then met Orphen again 1 year later while I was performing on stage. When I saw him I ran straight over to him and embraced him with everything I had. But he forgot about me until I told him who I was then he hugged me back. So for 3 years I was with him. But at the end of the third year a B class Eos monster came and attacked Orphen. He tried to fend it off as best as he could but was no good. I went in a destroyed myself to save him and now I have been reborn with my memories of Orphen imprinted in my mind." Sapphire explains the whole thing and Cleo was just amazed at the fact that Sapphire was revived.

So they set up camp and Sapphire goes down to the lake to take a bath. But before she could reach the river a class E EOS monster came again to kill her. Orphen hears the ruckus and rushes to save Sapphire. But what he sees really shocks him. Sapphire takes out 2 bracelets and calls out "POWER OF THE DRAGONS! FLOW THROUGH ME!" and she transforms into the Dragon of the east. She slashes at the monster and it then transforms into a girl. She comes down and sends the girl home. East then senses Orphen's presence and turns to him. "Sapphire?" He asks as he walks towards her. "Yes Orphen. I'm the Dragon of the east." Sapphire answers. They both stare at each other for a few minutes then Sapphire disappears. Orphen walks back to the camp where Sapphire was already awaiting his arrival.

Orphen then runs to Sapphire, grabs her hand and walks off somewhere to talk with her. "Why didn't you say that you were the Dragon of the east earlier?" he asks. Sapphire stands there looking at her feet for a little while then begins to speak.

"Please understand Orphen. I am the dragon of the east for a reason. I have to keep doing this for the sake of the people I care about. It's mostly for you Orphen." She exclaims then turns away getting ready to cry. Orphen noticing what is happening walks over to her and hugs her. "It's ok Sapphire. There is no need to cry. You did this for me and for the people of the earth so I'm not mad." He says soothingly to her. Sapphire looks up to Orphen and then hugs him back. "Let's walk back to the camp ok Sapphire? And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your secret." He says to Sapphire. Sapphire just smiles and walks to camp.

(Break)

When Orphen and Sapphire reach the camp Cleo is there with a big grin on her face.

"So what have you 2 been doing in the bushes?" she asks. Sapphire could see that she was a bit jealous so she says "We just had a little talk that's all. Also there is something I want to say here at camp so please gather around the fire." Sapphire tells Cleo.

So everyone is sitting around the fire while Sapphire is cooking some food for the group. "I'm glad Sapphire is the one cooking and not Cleo." Orphen says to himself. But Cleo heard him and he got a fist in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Orphen yells out but Cleo just sits there acting innocent.

"Now… now you 2 no need to fight besides. Dinner is ready." Sapphire says with a smile on her face. During their meal Sapphire than begins to speak

"I have more to the story to tell you guys." Everyone was just sitting there staring at her.

"I had actually met Orphen when he was just a baby." She says. Orphen starts choking on some of his food but was able to get out of it. Sapphire just smiles at him knowing that he would react that way. "I was on my journey when it was snowing. At first it wasn't very bad but then it turned into a snowstorm. So I search around for a place to rest for the night when I find 2 people in the snow who look like they were attacked by bandits. I rush over finding out that it was Orphen's parents lying in the snow. His father notices me and says to take his son with me and find somewhere safe for him. His mother then wakes up and gives me 2 rings. She tells me that when he old enough let him be the one to marry me because they knew who I was and they knew that I would take good care of their son. So I take the rings and find Orphen wrapped in blankets in the snow. I pick him up and head over to a nearby orphanage. There I tell the nuns to take care of him. I give then a note with what the ring was for and then leave to find Orphen's parents again. But when I arrived there I was too late. They were both dead and frozen in the snow. So I bury them and give them their last rights and everything then head off. I kept thinking of Orphen ever since because I knew about what he would look like in future. And that's the story." Sapphire states to the group.

Orphen then gets up, walks over to Sapphire and says to her "So you were the one who saved my life. The nuns at the orphanage told me that I was saved by the goddess and now I know who it is." He says wrapping his arms around Sapphire. Cleo gets jealous and goes into her tent. They all just sit there and finish off their food. After dinner Sapphire takes out her special home which has her containment chamber in it. She then says "I don't sleep in this every night. Only when I need to replenish my powers." Orphen agrees that she can sleep with him. So that night Sapphire is in bed with Orphen and is sleeping happily.

But then halfway through the night she begins to scream. Everyone was woken up by her and runs over to Orphen's tent. There they find sapphire writhing in fear and pain as she screams out "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T KILL HIM! STOP!" over and over again Orphen then tries to get to her by saying "It's ok Sapphire, I'm right here, I'm ok, it's alright!" but he has no luck as she continues but then Orphen decides that there is only one thing that can stop her. He kisses her and as he knew she begins to stop. Sapphire then wakes up finding herself in Orphen's arms and being kissed by him. She gets a little surprised by that for a bit but then returns the kiss before falling asleep again. "Its ok guys she is alright now." Orphen say to Cleo and Majic. They get out of the tent and go back to sleep. Everyone except Orphen was asleep. He was wondering what Sapphire meant by what she said.

(Break)

Morning arrives and Sapphire goes down to the river to bathe. This time Orphen accompanies her to make sure she is safe. Back at the camp Cleo was pacing herself, saying "why is it that Orphen kissed her last night? Why does he care so much about her? Did she say something about MARRAGE!?" she asked herself. Majic then comes in saying "Those 2 have known each other for a lot longer than you have Cleo. You must understand that he will marry her in gratitude for what she has done for him."

So down at the river Sapphire is happily bathing in the river when Orphen asks her something. "Sapphire?", "Yes Orphen?" Sapphire replies.

"Will you marry me?" Orphen asks. Sapphire then gets out of the water, gets dressed and says with extreme happiness in her voice "YES! YES ORPHEN! I WILL!" she leaps into Orphen's arms and they kiss passionately. They head back to camp where Cleo hears the news. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Sapphire shouts out to everyone. Majic congratulates Orphen and Sapphire for the happy engagement but Cleo was not happy at all. But she still congratulates them.

"Lets go into the next town Orphen. I wanna pick out my dress." Sapphire says to Orphen. Orphen smiles and replies "Lets. The next town isn't very far from here so lets go." So they go into town where Orphen find out that they have no money. Sapphire smiles and says "don't worry about money. I will perform to get money." Sapphire then walks off and asks the mayor of the town to let her perform. The mayor says its alright and the stage is set up. Orphen and group then walk to the stage for front row seats. The MC then come on and says "LET'S WELCOME THE PRINCESS OF THE STARS! SAPPHIRE KATSIA PEOPLE! GIVE HER YOUR FULL APPALUSE!" everyone claps and applauds as she comes onto the stage wearing her usual mask and this time she wears a blue dress with sequins on it.

She sings for a while and then after the performance sapphire comes off the stage where she is met by Orphen and the mayor. "You did a good job Sapphire." Both Orphen and the mayor say to Sapphire. Orphen is then handed a bag of money for the performance and they walk off. "You really can provide for the lot of us when we need you. Can u Sapphire?" Orphen says with a jokish tone. Cleo stands there trying to be happy for both of them. Sapphire sensing Cleo's unhappiness walks to her and asks "Is everything ok Cleo?" Cleo nods and walks to the hotel that they are staying in.

"I think Cleo might be jealous of our engagement Orphen." Sapphire says to Orphen. All Orphen does is look at her wondering what she means. They go to the tailor where the owner picks out the most beautiful wedding dress that Orphen had ever seen. He knew that when the day came she would be VERY beautiful going down the aisle. "Ok Orphen. Now it's your turn." Sapphire says. Orphen is then taken into the booth and is given some suits to try on. After about 4 minutes of choosing Orphen gets the suit that suits him perfectly. They pay the tailor and go out of the shop.

At the hotel Sapphire puts the suit and dress into her infi-pack (this is a type of backpack that can store INFINATE amounts of items in it) and goes out of the room. When she exits Orphen stands there. Sapphire doesn't notice and so bumps into Orphen. She blushes FURIOUSLY and before she could move she is wrapped by 2 strong arms. In the embrace Orphen says to Sapphire "I love you." Sapphire smiles and returns the embrace. Then they both kiss. After that sapphire takes Orphen into her room. Orphen was all too knowing to what would happen next. Sapphire pushes Orphen onto her bed there they both kiss passionately and Sapphire moans with excitement. After about 2 hours they get off the bed, get their clothes on and walk downstairs. This time both Orphen and Sapphire were blushing. "Did I just do what I think I just did?" Orphen thinks to himself. Sapphire remains quiet throughout the whole time they went downstairs and into the kitchen.

So Sapphire is cooking dinner and Cleo is giving Orphen her "I know what you did." Look to Orphen. There was an air of uncomfortableness during the whole time Sapphire was in the kitchen cooking. When sapphire comes out with her dinner it was her special pasta that she would only make for special occasions that was presented. They have dinner and then Cleo says something "Sapphire?", "Yes Cleo?" Sapphire replies. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU WRECKED EVERYTHING! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT ORPHEN IS ALWAYS IN DANGER SO GO AWAY!" Cleo yells out. Sapphire becomes terribly and runs off crying.

Orphen being mad at Cleo comes up and hits her. Cleo sits there amazed.

"Why did you do that to her?" Orphen asks with anger in his voice.

"Because whenever she is around you… YOU'RE LIFE IS ALWAYS IN DANGER!" Cleo says. Cleo then starts to cry and Orphen then comes down and hugs her. "Ok… I see that you're worrying about my safety. And I know that you love me but remember Cleo I'm marrying Sapphire and I truly do love her. You can understand that can you?" he says to Cleo. Orphen then stands up and runs out the door looking for Sapphire. Cleo gets up and stands there. She understands what Orphen says and is happy that he loves someone.

Majic then walks over to Cleo and says "You see Cleo I met Sapphire once before. During the 3 years that she was with master I came in at the 2nd. I met her and she is a very kind person although she goes through a lot of pain. She still finds the courage to smile. I know that Sapphire will someday show you what gives her that courage." Majic then helps Cleo up and they go to their rooms.

Orphen is running hard and fast through the streets of town. All that goes through his mind is "Sapphire. Please be ok. Don't disappear on me again." He runs past the area where she is hiding herself. Sapphire cries in her spot and Orphen hears her. "Cleo's right. I don't deserve to be with Orphen. Maybe I should just leave." Sapphire tells herself. She gets up to walk away when Orphen finds her. Sapphire remembering what Cleo said turns away from Orphen and cries.

"Sapphire its ok." Orphen says to her but to no use.

"Orphen. Cleo is right. Ever since I joined your group you've been in danger because of me. I don't deserve to be with you." Sapphire says to Orphen. Orphen walks over to Sapphire and hugs her saying "It's alright. Cleo got jealous because of our marriage. As long as you're by my side everything will be ok." Orphen then turns Sapphire around so that she is facing him. Sapphire stares into Orphen's eyes for a bit then says "thank you Orphen. You always know what to say." Orphen smiles and they kiss. Then they walk home hand-in-hand.

(Break)

When they arrive at the hotel Cleo is there looking as if she regretted something.

"Cleo?" Sapphire says "Are you alright?" Cleo then shows her face which has tears flowing down it. "I'm so sorry Sapphire!" Cleo says crying on her knees. "Majic told me about some of the things you have to go through. I'm so sorry." Sapphire just smiles at her and says "It's ok Cleo. As long as we all have our friendship things will go fine." After that they all sit for dinner. During dinnertime the door to the hotel opens and a guy that looks about Sapphire's age walks in. "BROTHER!" Sapphire calls out. "SAPPHIRE!" the strange guy says.

Everyone just stands there wondering who this guy is when Sapphire then says "Guys… this is my twin brother Kreitos. He doesn't visit often because of how busy he is but its always good 2 see him.", "it's nice to see you as well Sapphire." Kreitos says. Orphen then stands up and greets Kreitos and says that they will be in-laws. After about 4 hours Kreitos leaves to go back home. So after that everyone goes to bed. Sapphire goes into her own room to sleep with Orphen sleeping next door.

The next morning Orphen wakes up to find CLEO in his bed. When Cleo wakes up she gets Leki to blast him when Sapphire senses what is going on and appears in Orphen's room to protect Orphen from the blast. Leki's eyes glow like usual and Sapphire puts up a barrier to keep everyone safe. "Wow Sapphire." Orphen says with astonishment. "How did you know that was going to happen?" Sapphire smiles and says "instinct I guess."

So they all head downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast Sapphire goes shopping with Cleo. "Cleo don't spend our money on junk again!" Orphen calls out.

"Don't worry Orphen. As long as I'm around we will have endless money." Sapphire says with a smile. Then they head off. During their shopping trip Sapphire gets all of the necessary stuff while Cleo goes off to buy junk. "Uh Sapphire…" Cleo says. "Yes Cleo?" Sapphire answers. "We're out of money." Cleo says with a grim tone.

"That's ok Cleo. Good thing I know how to fight." Sapphire says with a grin. Cleo just stands there wondering what she just said. Sapphire than gets a sign out of her infi-pack which reads "Fight the princess! Only 500 sockets each! If you win you get double!" Cleo then understands. So Sapphire goes to get changed into her fighters clothing. She is dressed and her clothes look oddly like Orphen's only like a WHITE version.

So one unfortunate soul come up and says "I'm gonna give it a try!" so he hands Cleo the money and the fight starts. Orphen walks out of the hotel wondering why the girls were taking so long when he sees a big congregation in the centre of the town. He goes there to find Sapphire fighting the strongest guy in the town. The guy comes up to strike her but misses her and then Sapphire comes up and kicks him where it counts. The poor guy is on the ground balled up in pain when Sapphire walks up and asks "Had enough?" the man stands up and says "I've just gotten started!" he then rushes towards Sapphire gearing himself up to punch her. He misses again and this time Sapphire is in front of his face with a smirk on her face which spells the end for the guy. She smashes the guy with her fist in his gut and he is wheeled out to the hospital. So more guys try their luck only to get beaten. After about 2 hours Cleo and Sapphire have enough money for a lot more stuff.

Sapphire then takes the sign and puts it back into her infi-pack. Orphen runs over to see if Sapphire is ok. "SAPPHIRE! Are you ok?" he asks her. Sapphire turns around panting showing that it just made her tired. Orphen then smiles and walks over to take the girls home. Sapphire though blanks out and falls to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Orphen rushes to Sapphire's side seeing as she has fallen down. He picks her up and takes her back. There Sapphire wakes up trying to remember what just happened. Orphen then walks into the room with a tray of food and he tells her that she blanked out in the middle of the street.

Orphen then asks if she is ok. "I'm fine Orphen. I just got a little tired." Sapphire says with a weak smile. She gets up to go into the bathroom. She spends some time in there but come out to ask Orphen something. "Orphen?", "yes Sapphire?" Orphen replies. "Can we go somewhere that I want to go please?" she asks. Orphen agrees to let her take them to a new area. They go downstairs and Sapphire proclaims "our destination is the West dragon's spring. I wish to figure something out." Cleo was happy to hear and Orphen just wanted to go along because Sapphire wanted it.

(Break)

So now they are on the road again. Majic walks up to Orphen and says "master. You've become really soft ever since Sapphire came. I wonder why." Orphen just smiles and says "I wonder as well." Then Sapphire runs up from behind and hugs Orphen. Then Sapphire gets off and the both of them laugh.

Majic just smiles at the both of them. "Maybe it would be faster if we travelled by dragon." Sapphire then says to everyone. Everyone just stands there staring at her. Sapphire then takes out a blue whistle and blows into it. Then Sapphire's pet dragon Tidal comes out from the sky and lands in front of them. "Hop on everyone." Sapphire says. "I'm not so sure about this." Cleo says. "It's ok Cleo. Tidal won't hurt you in any way." So Cleo gets onto the dragon and they fly.

"Wow!" Cleo says in astonishment. Looking down at the beautiful scenery was making Cleo speechless. Sapphire just smiles and looks ahead. While Sapphire was keeping an eye out in front Orphen comes out from behind and hugs Sapphire. "I love you Sapphire." Orphen says to her. Sapphire then turns around and kisses Orphen in broad daylight. Cleo just sits there with jealousy written on her face. After about 6 hours of travelling they arrive at the West Dragon's spring.

"Here we are!" Sapphire says smiling. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" Cleo says to Sapphire. Orphen then walks to Sapphire and says "Why did you want to come here?", "it's a secret for now." Sapphire says in a sneakish tone. So everyone sets up camp while Sapphire goes out into the forest to collect some herbs and stuff for dinner. Orphen was with her as well because he didn't want her to get hurt while gathering.

While Orphen was watching Sapphire he couldn't help but say to himself "She is so beautiful when she is serene like this. I can't believe that this wonderful person went through so much pain and suffering." It was tranquil for a little while but then…

A class D Eos monster attacks the couple. Orphen stands back while Sapphire takes out her pendant and she calls out "POWER OF THE DRAGONS! FLOW THROUGH ME!" and she transforms into the Dragon of the east.

Cleo then comes in finding out about the monster attack. When she arrives she finds that the dragon of the east is fighting the monster. "ORPHEN!" Cleo yells out. Orphen then turns around and runs to Cleo to defend her while East fought the monster. After about 2 minutes of fighting Orphen sees that East is having trouble. Suddenly a giant thorn comes from the beast and pierces East's stomach.

"UNGH!" East says with blood pouring out of her mouth. "SAPPHIRE!" Orphen calls out not noticing that he called out Sapphire's name instead of East. Cleo then says "Sapphire? Is that Sapphire fighting? IS SHE THE DRAGON OF THE EAST!?" Orphen then turns around and says to Cleo "she is but right now I have to help her!" Orphen then rushes to Sapphire's side as she falls from the thorn and lands with a big thud.

Orphen arrives by her side and hold her tightly to him. He calls to her "Sapphire…SAPPHIRE!" but Sapphire did not respond. Then Sapphires eyes show that they have life in them. "I'm ok Orphen." Sapphire says weakly. "take my pendant and use its powers to destroy the monster." Sapphire says holding out her dragon's pendant. Orphen takes the pendant and places it around his neck. He then calls out "DRAGONS BLOOD! FLOW THROUGH MY VEINS!" and he becomes the Dragon of the West. Wondering how he knew that line he still fights the monster.

Cleo sees what is going on and is just sitting there gobsmacked. Sapphire then gets up and heals her stomach. She gets up still in dragon form and fights alongside Orphen. They fight for a while and they win. Sapphire though didn't heal her wound completely and falls to the ground in pain. Orphen then flies down to Sapphire and they both return to their normal forms. Orphen picks Sapphire up and takes her back to camp. "CLEO!" Orphen calls to her. "take the basket there and see us back at camp." Cleo nods and gets the basket full of herbs and foodstuffs that Sapphire collected.

They arrive at camp and Majic asks "Master? Is everyone ok?" he then stops when he sees Sapphire in Orphen's arms with her stomach bleeding. "SAPPHIRE! ARE YOU OK!?" he yells. Sapphire just lies in Orphen's arms eyes having no signs of life. Orphen then undresses her and places Sapphire in the spring. He undresses himself and then goes in with her. He then gets her into the centre of the spring and kisses her. "Please revive Sapphire. Don't leave me again." Orphen says in his mind. Sapphire opens her eyes and her wound heals completely.

Orphen seeing that she woke up holds her tighter and closer to him than he ever did before. "Orphen..." Sapphire says weakly. "Yes Sapphire?" Orphen replies.

"I can't breathe. Please not so tightly." Sapphire says trying to breathe. Orphen softens his grip and smiles at the fact that she is alright. "I'm so glad you're alright Sapphire. I thought I was going to lose you again." Orphen says with what looked like tears forming in his eyes. "Don't cry Orphen. I'm ok now. So please don't cry." Sapphire says with her hand holding his face.

Sapphire then notices that she has nothing on and is in the spring with Orphen. She goes bright red and then … "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Orphen couldn't help but laugh. Sapphire was bright red and in the water embarrassed about the fact that they were both in the spring. Orphen then walks over to Sapphire and says "it's ok Sapphire. We're getting married so don't blush at the fact that we're in the same bath together." Sapphire then starts to settle down but then slowly slinks into the water. Orphen grabs Sapphire's hand and pulls her closer to him.

Then Sapphire becomes more tranquil and accepts what he has done. She embraces him showing how much she loves him and he embraces her back. Cleo just sits there and she tells herself "those 2 are getting married. I can't stop that. I guess I should accept it." Sapphire then gets out of the water and grabs a towel that Orphen left for her. Orphen follows and gets his own towel. "Everyone. I will tell you a story from my past."

So everyone gathers around the fire and Sapphire tells them the story.

"Long ago before I even met Orphen. As you may know I am princess of Katsia. I was always there for my people and they did everything they could to help me. But after a while a war between the Katsians and the Dogsclawians broke out. The people blamed me. I ran to my secret spot to cry. The king and queen were worried. So they got a guy off the streets and paid him to be my friend. He approached me trying to see if he could stop me from crying. He saw my face and he fell in love with me instantly.

I looked at him but I showed nothing towards him. I ran away from him thinking that he would just spit at me and say that I'm a traitor. But instead he ran after me. He grabbed me from behind and embraced me with everything he had. After that we became friends. During our time together we went to the same school. I slowly fell in love with this man. After a while I went to his room to confess my feelings.

When I reached his room I knocked on his door. He came out and saw that I was blushing furiously. I tried to confess but instead I fainted and bumped my head on the wall. Next thing I know he was holding me in his arms saying that he felt the same way about me. So I went to ask the king and queen if we could get married. They didn't want it a first but then they softened up when they saw how much I loved him. On our wedding day it was so beautiful. We became husband and wife but then something terrible happened. A class A eos monster comes and kills him. It then gives me the curse of the eos and disappears. I run to my husband crying because he was dying. There in my arms he was dying and he tells me to go to earth and start my life anew. I followed his wishes after his funeral. And that's the story." Everyone sat there all speechless at what Sapphire went through.

Orphen then stands up seeing that Sapphire is beginning to cry. He sits next to her and Sapphire buries herself in his arms. As she cries Cleo sat there and said "who is the man you loved before Orphen?" Sapphire then says to Cleo "His name was Krein. His younger brother also loved me but I loved his brother. He became enraged. Using Eos magic he became the leader of the eos monsters. On my wedding day he came and gave me the curse that would one day cause me to become an eos as well." Cleo then says "what is the name of the man that cursed you?", "Kavrov." Is all that Sapphire said before crying her eyes out while being held by Orphen.

Kreitos then comes and says "What happened?" Cleo explains everything to Kreitos and he smiles. "You finally let those people know what happened to you didn't you?" Sapphire nods and continues to cry. Cleo then looks at Kreitos and sees that he is the perfect guy for her. Kreitos looks at Cleo sensing her emotions and says "do you wish to marry me?" Cleo was awestruck. How did he know that she wanted that? Orphen then hears the conversation and says "You can have her. I have your sister. Why not have the brat?" Cleo gets angry but before she could say anything Kreitos kisses her sealing the deal. Orphen smiles and looks back at Sapphire who was sleeping peacefully after her crying fit. "Why not stay with us Kreitos?" Orphen asks. Kreitos agrees to stay because Cleo was going to be with him. "how long have you loved her Kreitos?" Orphen then asks. "I loved this flower since the time when I met her as a child." Cleo then was wondering what he meant. Thinking deeply she remembers the guy whom her parents arranged for her to marry.

"YOU'RE MY HUSBAND!?" Cleo says in astonishment. Orphen couldn't help but laugh. Sapphire wakes up from the commotion and smiles. "I see that you're my brother's wife. Who knew?" Sapphire says to Cleo. Orphen just sits there laughing as Cleo sits there gobsmacked. Orphen then comes in and says "So when did you marry her?", "when she was only 14. her parents wanted her to marry me because they knew that my sister was the protector goddess." Kreitos explains. Cleo then understands and hugs Kreitos. "although I was arranged to marry you. I loved you very much Kreitos. And I still do. Since Orphen has your sister I have you." Cleo says with a smile on her face.

Everyone sits there smiling and laughing. Then Sapphire remembers "I forgot about dinner!" she yells out. Orphen walks to Sapphire, sits next to her and says "I will make dinner tonight. You need to rest." Sapphire blushes and agrees to let him make dinner. After a while dinner is served and they all eat. Orphen sits next to Sapphire while Cleo is sitting next to her husband Kreitos. "since you married my brother Cleo." Sapphire begins "I guess that makes us sisters." She finishes with a smile. Cleo smiles and says "I guess so." Cleo then gets a hug from Kreitos and she hugs him back.

Orphen then picks Sapphire up and takes her into her special tent. "Orphen?" Sapphire whimpers. Orphen just smiles at her and then says "you need to sleep inside the chamber tonight. You were injured and nearly died tonight so please sleep in there tonight." Sapphire smiles and gets ready to enter the chamber, she enters the chamber and goes to sleep. Orphen then goes into his bed and goes to sleep. Halfway through the night something bad happens. Orphen wakes up to the sound of an alarm. Kreitos was already there trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on?" Orphen asks. "Sapphire is having another nightmare!" Kreitos explains. Orphen goes to find the button to release her. He finds it and smashes it again. Sapphire comes tumbling out but she is still trapped in her nightmare.

"NO! STOP! I WILL JOIN YOU! JUST DON'T KILL HIM!" is what Sapphire said then she says "KAVROV! STOP!" Orphen when he heard that rushes to Sapphire's side and tells her "I'm fine Sapphire! Don't let him win!" Sapphire although is writhing in pain and so doesn't respond. Orphen does the only thing he knows will stop her. He kisses her and she quiets down.

Orphen then picks Sapphire up and takes her to his bed. When he came to get her he saw that Sapphire was shivering so he got his blankets and wrapped them around her to keep her warm. After that he slips into bed with Sapphire and wraps his arms around her to show that he is fine and that she is safe. "Why did she suddenly call out Kavrov's name?" Is all that went through Orphen's mind as he slipped into sleep.

(Break)

The next morning Sapphire finds herself in Orphen's bed in the same situation as when they were back at the castle. And just like before Sapphire gets embarrassed, blushes and then causes a commotion. Orphen wakes up and smiles at her seeing how red she is. Sapphire then notices that Orphen is awake and freezes. "Morning there princess." Orphen says to Sapphire in a jokish tone. Sapphire then unfreezes and says "morning Orphen." Orphen then was surprised. She was able to say that without having a shake in her voice.

So after that they both get dressed and get out of the tent. Kreitos was outside with Cleo in his arms and smiling happily. Orphen tries not to blush but then he looks down at Sapphire who gives out a small laugh. He wonders why she did that but then Orphen and Sapphire head to the spring along to bathe together. While they are in the spring Orphen asks something "Sapphire?", "Yes Orphen?" Sapphire replies.

"Why is it that yesterday when you gave me your pendant I became what was like you but a red ninja costume?" Orphen asks. Sapphire smiles and says to him "well because when my dragon's pendant went into your hand you then got the power of the dragons flowing through you. The reason why I wanted to come here was for the reason of finding out who the dragon of the west was. And now I know."

Orphen looks at Sapphire with a confused look but is all of a sudden stopped by a pair of arms being wrapped around him. Next thing he knew he was hugging back. So Orphen and Sapphire share an embrace but are then interrupted by a certain blonde who yells out all of a sudden "GET A ROOM!" both Orphen and Sapphire go red. but Orphen was trying his hardest to hide his blushing. Sapphire turns around to see what Orphen is doing and laughs at him. Orphen in turn turns around and dunks her under the water. Sapphire was crafty though. She got his leg and when she got up tripped up Orphen so that he went underwater. When Orphen got up he saw Sapphire laughing and smiling happily. He couldn't help but laugh as well. Then Cleo and Kreitos join in the fun by entering the spring too.

So everyone but Majic was in the spring having a happy time. Then Cleo asks "So why is it that Orphen is a Dragon?", "I can explain that." Sapphire says "you see there are 4 Dragons in all. I am the Dragon of the East so I can control water and all water creatures there is also the Dragons of the West, South and North. West controls fire, North controls Earth and South controls wind. I am meant to find the other dragons so that I may be able to fight alongside them at the final day." Cleo then asks "Final day?" Sapphire then smiles and says "I can't say anything about that until I find the last of the dragons. I know that Orphen is the dragon of the West. I'm getting out now." And true to her words she gets out and grabs her towel.

Orphen follows her into her tent. "So why me?" Orphen says to Sapphire while they get dressed. Sapphire explains to Orphen "it is said that the Dragon of the West is the loved one of the Dragon of the East. I guess it was true." Orphen then understands and walks behind Sapphire and hugs her. Sapphire freezes again but soon unfreezes. "You're getting better. Now all we need to do is to get you used to me hugging you in the spring." Orphen says in a jokish tone. Sapphire just smiles.

(Break)

At midday they left the West dragon's spring to head to the ancient ruins of the goddess. "So why are we going to these old ruins?" Orphen asks. "these ruins will tell you guys why I'm on earth." Sapphire states. So for a while they travel peacefully but then… "ORPHEN! Let's take a break for a while. Ok?" Cleo says aloud. Orphen looks at Sapphire to see if she needed any rest. Sapphire noticing that she is being watched looks up at Orphen. "I'm fine with taking a break Orphen. I will be down at the river fishing if you need me." Sapphire says with a smile. So everyone sets up camp and as Sapphire says she goes down to the river to fish. Orphen notices that she has non fishing rod and so yells out to Sapphire "You have no fishing rod Sapphire! How are you gonna catch any fish?" Sapphire smiles happily and goes further to the river.

Orphen follows Sapphire wondering what she is thinking. When Orphen arrives at the riverbank he sees Sapphire with her right hand transformed into a spear like appendage. Orphen tries to sneak behind Sapphire but she notices and says "HI ORPHEN!" scaring him and making him trip into the water. Trying to hide her laughter Sapphire walks over to Orphen to help him up. But when she gets there Orphen grabs her leg and flips her over. She gets up and is about to get angry for what he did but then she calms down when she sees Orphen laughing.

So they spend more time together while Sapphire catches some fish for dinner. After about 2 hours they arrive back at camp. Orphen holding all of the fish Sapphire caught. Cleo was surprised that Orphen's face couldn't be seen behind all the fish Sapphire caught. As a joke Sapphire trips Orphen over and Kreitos catches the fish. Sapphire's plan backfires as Orphen falls on top of her. Everyone laughs and then Sapphire moves off to cook dinner. Everyone is having dinner and is happily enjoying it then Cleo asks "So when is the wedding Sapphire?" Sapphire blushes a bit but then says "It will be in the spring. I want to see the cherry blossoms at our wedding so I chose the perfect day for it." Orphen then says "isn't the spring when you confessed your feelings to me at the festival of hearts?" Sapphire blushes again and nods. Orphen laughs then hugs Sapphire warmly. They share the embrace for a while and then finish dinner.

After dinner they all go into their tents. Cleo is sleeping happily with Kreitos while Sapphire is in bed with Orphen. There is one problem though… Sapphire is not sleeping. She is too busy thinking about Kavrov and the curse that was inflicted upon her. Sapphire then gets up, kisses Orphen's forehead and walks out of the tent for a while. She didn't notice that Orphen was awake though. Sapphire then sits atop a large rock and thinks for a while. "I'm worried." She says to herself. She then jumps when she hears "About what?" she turns around to see that Orphen is right behind her. Sapphire then turns away from him and says "I'm scared about the wedding…" Orphen looks at her confused then walks over to her. "Why are you scared?" Orphen asks, "I know that Kavrov will come back to kill you on our wedding day so I'm scared about it." Sapphire explains. Orphen looks at her sweetly and says to her "it will be fine Sapphire. I will not die. As long as I have my beautiful goddess I will not die." Sapphire then smiles gently and says back "thank you Orphen. I love you forever more." Orphen then embraces her and she returns it. They then kiss under the stars for a while.

After the kiss they go back to the tent. This is where things get I bit kinky. They go back to bed and Sapphire undresses and gets into bed. Orphen then gets the idea and does the same. Then they kiss and lets say this "they were having loads of fun" that night.

The next morning Orphen finds himself with Sapphire in his arms and with nothing on. "OH GOD!" he yells out. Sapphire responding to the yell wakes up and says "morning there Orphen." Orphen then looks at Sapphire and says "morning Sapphire." Orphen was looking like he just saw a ghost but Sapphire lies there smiling. Then Orphen figures it out and he calms down. They get dressed and go out of the tent. They exit the tent where Sapphire's brother was looking at them BOTH with a smug smirk on his face. Cleo was beside him smiling happily.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Orphen asks. "We heard you last night Orphen." Cleo says with her smile getting bigger by the minute. Orphen then blushes but Sapphire laughs. "What's so funny Sapphire?" Orphen asks, "You treat it like it's a big deal Orphen. I mean I know that after that I will be having your child." Sapphire explains. Orphen then jumps when he hears that she is going to be having his child. "How do you know Sapphire?" Orphen asks. Sapphire smiles and says "I can see into the future remember." Orphen then calms down. Cleo then says to Sapphire "Congratulations Sapphire!" they both smile and then look at Kreitos. "Why are you guys looking at me?" Kreitos asks. "You're going to be an uncle!" Sapphire says with a VERY big smile on her face. Kreitos couldn't help but say "YES! ALRIGHT!" Cleo wonders why then Sapphire whispers to Cleo that he always wanted to have a niece or nephew. Sapphire then looks at Orphen who is on the ground looking like he just lost his soul and says "what's wrong?" Orphen looks at her and says "I'm fine. I just can't believe that I'm going to be a father." Sapphire looks at Orphen sweetly and kisses him. He kisses back and then they pack up camp.

(Break)

They arrive at the ruins of the goddess and there they see a statue that looks remarkably like Sapphire. "Why is that statue like that?" Majic asks. "Because this place is dedicated to my sister." Kreitos says. "The people of these lands looked to her as their goddess because she is immortal. They asked for guidance, wealth and power. They got all that. But after while Sapphire began to lose her powers because of an ancient evil that came here long ago. When they found out they sealed her away to stop it from happening."

Orphen then looks at Sapphire wondering "How old is she really?" Sapphire sensing what Orphen is thinking then says aloud "I am as old as time itself Orphen." Everyone except Kreitos was shocked to hear that statement. Then Orphen goes behind Sapphire and says "I don't care how old you are. I love you all the same." Cleo then asks "Why is it that Sapphire looks like she is 18 then?" Kreitos then explains that she has the ability to stay the same age no matter what. Cleo then looks at Kreitos but doesn't care about his age either. "We'd better get inside." Sapphire then states. Sapphire takes Orphen's hand and leads him inside the main temple. Kreitos then shows everyone else inside.

They reach the inner sanctum where they see a large slab with sorceruos runes on them. "What do they say?" Cleo asks. Sapphire then begins to read "Long ago a powerful and ancient evil ravaged these lands. The people asked their goddess for help. She fought the evil but only managed to seal it away. The fight was finished but at a terrible price. The goddess that protected the lands was drastically weakened by the fight. So as a way for the people to keep their goddess safe they created a chamber and kept her frozen in time. One day the goddess will arise once more to save the earth again from this evil." Orphen was surprised that both Sapphire can read sorceruos runes and that she has to destroy this ancient evil.

He then looks at Sapphire who is staring off at the chamber in the centre of the room. "What's wrong Sapphire?" Orphen asks. Sapphire turns around and says "this is where they sealed me away for 1000 years. I miss those people. I wish I could have been there." Sapphire then starts to cry feeling guilty that she wasn't there to guide her people. Orphen walks to Sapphire and holds her close. He then says soothingly to her "it's alright Sapphire. They sealed you away to keep you safe and away from harm. They did it for you. Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault." Sapphire continues to cry as Orphen holds her and stokes her hair trying to stop her crying.

All of a sudden a tremor goes through the temple where Orphen is separated from Sapphire and Cleo is separated from Kreitos. The tremor ends and all the guys are safe in one area where the girls are in another. Cleo wakes up to find Sapphire unconscious. "Sapphire!" Cleo says "WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Cleo says repeating the phrase 3 times. Sapphire wakes up and notices that Orphen is not around. Cleo is happy that Sapphire is alright but is scared because Kreitos is not there. Cleo was about to scream when Sapphire says "We have to find the guys! Don't worry we will find them and we will be safe once again." So over to the guys Orphen wakes up to see that Kreitos is at the wall of fallen stones trying to get through. Orphen runs to Kreitos asking what is going on. "Sapphire and Cleo are at the other side of that wall ORPHEN! If we don't get through they won't be able to protect themselves for very long." Orphen thinks that it's not possibly for Sapphire to lose her powers. But then he remembers the runes. She was weakened and so she does need help. "KREITOS!" Orphen yells. Kreitos looks to see that Orphen was gearing up to blast the rock wall.

"GET BACK!" Orphen yells out before letting loose the spell that got through the wall. When they got through they saw that the girls were not there. Orphen then gets Leki to follow the scent of Sapphires clothing. He got out a handkerchief that Sapphire gave him to get Leki to sniff them out. Over to the girls now. Both Sapphire and Cleo are worried about the guys. Cleo though was more scared because she is afraid of what is in the dark. Sapphire just stares off into the distance trying to find a way to get back to the guys. Sapphire then turns around and walks that way. Cleo follows Sapphire knowing that she is more in control in the situation. Sapphire then says an incantation under her breath. Cleo heard some parts of it. "I call for my shadow pet." Is what Cleo heard and then… a panther comes out from nowhere and walks to Sapphire. "Don't worry Cleo." Sapphire says to her "Shadow won't kill you." Sapphire finishes. So Sapphire gets out a cloth that was torn from Orphen's old clothing. "Take us back to our loved ones Shadow." Sapphire says.

The panther sniffs the cloth and directs the girls in the way the scent is directing him. With the guys Leki suddenly begins to growl noticing that a feline is in the area. Orphen then says "concentrate Leki! We need to find Sapphire and Cleo." Leki then stops growling and continues. To the girls they are following shadow and things seem fine. But then a bat comes and scares both Sapphire and Cleo. The both of them scream which can be heard by Orphen and Kreitos. Orphen runs ahead and finds Cleo but Sapphire is nowhere to be seen. "Cleo! Where's Sapphire?" Orphen asks. Cleo explains that a bat came and scared them both. Sapphire ran away somewhere during the whole thing. Kreitos comes and finds everyone and sees that Sapphire is nowhere to be found. "Go find her Orphen! She has your child." Kreitos states to Orphen. Orphen follows his advice and runs to find Sapphire.

Where Sapphire is. She is crying. Crying that she was scared and also that Orphen wasn't there. She stopped running to catch her breath. Shadow was behind her but then disappears into the shadows to wherever she came from. Sapphire sits down finding out that she is alone and screams out "I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Orphen hears it and rushes to her side. Orphen eventually find Sapphire crying and comes up behind her to hug her. She jumps a bit but then settles down when she finds that it's Orphen who is hugging her. She hugs him back crying. "You're alright now sapphire. I'm here for you. Now let's get up and head back to the others." Orphen says.

Sapphire gets up and Orphen leads her to the others. Kreitos rushes to Sapphire to see if she is ok and sees that she has been crying. "Is everything ok? Sapphire?" he asks. Sapphire wipes off her tears and says "I'm fine Kreitos. Orphen came and saved me. He is always around when I need him." Smiling Sapphire takes Orphen's hand gesturing that she wants to leave. Orphen taking her gesture says to everyone "let's get out of here so that we can rest for a bit." Kreitos gets Cleo and takes her out of the temple. Orphen then gets Sapphire and takes her out following Kreitos.

When they all get out of the temple Sapphire appears fine but inside she is still scared. Everyone except Sapphire and Orphen go inside their tents for rest. Sapphire sits atop a large pair of statue hands to think for a while. "What are you doing up there?" Orphen asks Sapphire. "I'm thinking about the big day." Sapphire says. "May I join you?" Orphen asks. Sapphire nods and Orphen climbs up onto the hands sitting next to her. He smiles at Sapphire and she smiles back. "So when do you think the baby will be born?" Orphen asks. "I think 2 months after our wedding." Sapphire says with a smile on her face. Orphen then picks Sapphire up and places her on his lap.

"I love you Sapphire. I will always protect you." Orphen says soothingly to her. Sapphire nods and then says "I know. You will be my protector and my love. I love you more than anything else. You're my god Orphen." They kiss and then hop off the statue to go inside Sapphire's tent.


End file.
